


The Unwritten Rule

by lissaann



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actions not words, First Time, M/M, No Dialogue, Wincest Writers Weekly Challenge, boy sex, prompt: unwritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissaann/pseuds/lissaann
Summary: It's THE unwritten rule: Dean Winchester does not cuddle after sex. But this is different.





	The Unwritten Rule

It was THE unwritten rule: Dean Winchester did NOT cuddle after sex. 

But this hadn’t been just sex. This wasn’t just someone Dean picked up at a bar for a few hours. 

He had just made love to his baby brother. Their first time. It was the most incredible thing that had ever happened to him. It was nothing like when he slept with girls. While he paid some attention and made sure they got off too, this was different. This was Dean putting his whole heart and soul into every kiss, every caress, every suck and lick. He worshipped Sam’s body, re-learning each inch of him. This was Dean, wanting to give his brother as much pleasure as he could stand, his own secondary. It was all for Sam. 

He knew deep down that it was wrong. It went against almost every fiber of his being. He should be protecting Sammy, not corrupting him. But it had felt so right. It felt like coming home. Sam was the only sense of home he had ever known. Joining their bodies just seemed natural, like this had meant to be from the beginning.

With silent consent, Dean entered Sam, tighter and hotter than he ever dreamed. His thrusts started out slow, taking his time, until need began to drive him on further. The room was quiet, only low groans and soft moans and the slap of skin against skin filled the air. 

Sam’s fingers clutched at Dean's back as Dean continued to fill him. He never imagined that Dean would feel so good, make him feel so complete. He never wanted this to end. But he was careening towards his orgasm as Dean slammed into him, hard and fast.

Dean clung to Sam, hand twined with his, wanting as much connection as humanly possible as his climax rushed inside him. A couple of last thrusts and Dean came inside Sam, emptying himself completely. 

Gasps were now the only thing heard in the room as they both came down from their highs. After pulling out and rolling off to the side, Dean stared at Sam. He had never seen anything as beautiful as Sam, laying there, stomach covered in his own come. He knew he should get up and get something to help Sam clean off, but he was mesmerized by the sight of his little brother, smelling of sweat and sex. He swirled his fingers in the come on Sam's body, drawing little patterns, then sucking his fingers into his mouth, needing to taste him. 

In the stillness of the room, Dean whispered, “l love you, Sammy.”

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean tightly, holding on for dear life. 

And Dean cuddled right back, silently. No one needed to know.


End file.
